Coup de foudre dans la braise
by Lostopium
Summary: Engineer à toujours été quelqu'un d'attentionné, mais ça, Pyro le sais déjà et c'est pour cela qu'il tente tout pour se rapprocher de lui et le protéger... Attention, EngiexPyro !
1. 1 Rencontre

1_Rencontre

Les flammes crépitaient tranquillement, dansant sur les airs de guitare que jouait l'Ingénieur. Sa grosse main usée par les travaux manuels caressait les cordes avec amour et son sourire traduisait la tendresse qu'il avait pour cet instrument.  
Le vrombissement d'un moteur fit s'interrompre la mélodie. L'homme au casque jaune releva la tête pour voir un van s'approcher de son campement. L'engin s'arrêta juste devant lui et un homme au regard caché par des lunettes d'aviateur lui lança :

-G'day, bogan, j'vois ta chemise rouge, tu serais pas des Reds ?

L'ingénieur lui sourit :

-Yep !

Et il lui tendit une des bières alignées sur une caisse placée à ses côtés. Le conducteur enfonça un chapeau sur sa tête et sortit du véhicule, visiblement fatigué par un long voyage. Il attrapa la bouteille et s'assit sur une caisse libre.

-T'viens d'où cow-boy ? demanda le mécano.

-Oz, répondit l'autre en décapsulant la bouteille avec ses dents

-Pardon ?

L'autre avala le liquide quelque peu amer et soupira. Il tourna son visage vers son nouvel équipier et lui sourit :

-D'Australie. Et toi, mon pote ? T'es de la grande Amérique non ?

L'ingénieur éclata de rire, faisant claquer sa main sur sa cuisse.

-C'mon accent qui m'trahit hein ? J'suis du Texas, né et élevé là-bas !

-Teuh, comme vos vaches, plaisanta l'Australien. J'suis Sniper mon pote, et je snipe toutes les têtes de ces petits enculés de Blus !

-Bien chef ! J'suis vot' ingénieur et on m'appelle Engie, part'naire.

Sur ce dernier mot, il tendit la main au Sniper qui la lui serra, comme s'ils venaient de faire un pacte. Puis ledit Engie reporta son attention sur ses cordes.  
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, l'un jouant quelque airs, l'autre écoutant en regardant les étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus de leur tête. Enfin l'homme au chapeau daigna ouvrir la bouche :

-Comment ça se fait qu'on couche dehors ? demanda-t-il en désignant la tente derrière le matériel de son coéquipier. On s'rait trop à l'avance ?

-C'possible, part'naire, les locaux sont là-bas et y sont fermés.

-Pas moyen d'appeler l'employeur ?

-Si, j'ai appelé, on m'a dit d'attendre qu'ça ouv'… Alors…

-Et t'attend là comme un chien galeux, mon pote.

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Visiblement, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas. Après tout, il était bien là, entouré de ses caisses et de ses bières, avec un feu de camp pour le réchauffer et sa guitare pour le faire patienter. Et si le sommeil le prenait, il avait une tente déjà dressée derrière lui.  
L'autre reposa la bibine à ses pieds et enleva son chapeau pour recoiffer grossièrement ses cheveux brun en arrière.

-Ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu tues pour les Reds ? s'informa Engie.

-Hmmm… P'tre bien depuis 8 mois. Et toi, mon pote ?

-J'fais ma quatrième année, là.

Le Sniper manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et préféra changer de sujet histoire de ne pas se sentir rabaissé fasse au vétéran.

-J'espère que les autres vont arriver vite, sinan on est bon pour le barbie tous les deux.

-En fait on est trois.

L'Australien leva un regard interrogatif vers l'homme au casque jaune. Celui-ci désigna la tente, étirant ses lèvres minces :

-Il est arrivé que'ques heures avant toi l'gamin, 'vec un sac de provisions et son matos. Il était crevé alors j'lui ai offert ma tente.

-Qui c'est ?

-À sa combi, j'dirais b'en qu'c'est not' pyromane.

-J'n'ai jamais eu affaire aux pyros… ni aux spys d'ailleurs.

L'ingénieur enleva les lunettes à élastique qui lui donnait un air de savant fou. Ses yeux d'un bleu clairs s'arrêtèrent sur son coéquipier avec une pointe de surprise. L'homme au chapeau anticipa :

-Ouais, j'sais, mais je suis doué pour dégommer des têtes, et deux nouvelles classes, aussi terribles qu'elles prétendent l'être ne m'font pas peur.

Le bourdonnement métallique d'une fermeture éclair attira l'attention des deux hommes un masque à gaz sortit d'abord d'entre les deux pans de tissus, puis une main gantée s'agitait en signe de salut. Les deux autres répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

-T'veux une bière, gamin ? demanda Engie

La personne, entièrement vêtue d'une combinaison ignifuge hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir au près d'eux. Le détenteur de la liqueur dorée ouvrit une bouteille et la tendit au personnage de petite taille, ce qui lui avait valu d'être identifié comme une jeune personne. Celle-ci fit plusieurs gestes d'affilés avec les mains. Le Sniper ne compris qu'une fois que l'homme au casque jaune répondit :

-Oh ! Excuse nous d't'avoir réveillé !

-T'es muet, petit ?

Le Pyromane désigna son masque, et le mécano s'empressa d'expliquer le problème :

-D'après c' que j'ai compris, son masque ne l'rend pas assez audible en plus d'un problème pour… heu de voix ?

L'autre acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avec un air joyeux. L'homme un peu trapu derrière sa guitare, continua avec quelques présentations :

-Du coup, Snip, Pyro, Pyro, Snip…

-Enchanté, mon pote.

-Pyro a travaillé 6 mois pour les Blus, il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon masqué, c'est ça ?

Celui-ci hocha de nouveau la tête de haut en bas.

-Et les Reds, reprit Engie, on réussit à rach'ter son contrat et ça fait 2 ans et d'mi qu'il bosse 'vec nous.

-Tu dois être redoutable, mon pote, pour être racheté, nan ?

L'autre haussa les épaules et souleva son masque pour boire, mais pas assez pour que les autres puissent voir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de sa peau. Cela eut pour effet d'attiser secrètement leur curiosité. Ils burent tous les trois en silence.  
Et puis le Sniper se lança :

-Tu dois avoir chaud avec ton masque, t'veux pas l'enlever ?

Un rire sorti du filtreur du masque à gaz qui se secouait de gauche à droite. L'Australien se sentit un peu vexé par cette réponse. Après tout, ils étaient de la même équipe, il était préférable de se connaitre un minimum. Que personne n'informe de son nom, il pouvait le comprendre, il ne disait jamais le sien. Mais le visage c'était autre chose, c'était un manque de confiance que de ne pas montrer son identité. Cependant, une main tapota son épaule et la voix de l'ingénieur fit disparaitre se sentiment désagréable de méfiance entre coéquipier :

-Allons, laisse-le donc faire c'qui veut, s'il est bien dans son beau costume.

Le rire Texan amusa le jeune pyromane qui demanda une autre bière. On lui en ouvrit une nouvelle puis le silence reprit son règne. Le Sniper, en dépit de ce visage manquant, essaya de connaitre un peu mieux son nouveau partenaire grâce à l'observation. Engie vint s'asseoir près du jeune homme et le regarda, lui aussi, quelques instants. La bête de foire pencha la tête de côté en se repliant un peu sur lui-même. À le voir ainsi, il paraissait mal à l'aise

-Dis-nous, t'a quel âge, mon garçon ?

La voix du mécano était douce et elle fit frémir le corps enfermé dans la combinaison ignifuge. Il n'y eut pendant un moment que le bruit des flammes qui léchaient les tranches de bois avec appétit et puis les mains s'agitèrent à nouveau pour faire comprendre aux deux hommes le chiffre vingt-quatre.

-Hah ! T'dois avoir l'même âge que notre Scout !

-Comment tu peux savoir ça, l'Américain ? fit son coéquipier au chapeau, interloqué

-Je l'connais. Lui, le Soldier et moi-même étions au même endroit juste avant.

L'autre leva la tête en un signe de compréhension puis il tourna son regard vers le Pyro :

-Et toi tu es d'où ?

Les gants noirs et jaunes pointèrent le sol pour lui signifier qu'il était de ces lieux. Ensuite il signa quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour l'Australien. Ce dernier quémanda la traduction au seul qui parvenait à comprendre.

-Il dit qu'y vient d'un peu plus au Nord et qu'il est v'nu à pied parc' que heu… désolé j'comprends pas la suite.

Le Pyromane frotta son pouce contre les autres doigts de la même main. Le Sniper se leva d'un bond, pointant son jeune coéquipier.

-Il avait pas d'argent !

L'autre se mit à rire en applaudissant tandis que l'homme au casque jaune se réjouit de l'effort de compréhension.

-T'vois quand t'veux ! le taquina-t-il.

-Ça va c'est universel ça !

-Enfin j'pense qu'c'était « je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi pour prendre les transports en communs.»

-Ouais, bon, j'ai compris quand même ! Ça fait longtemps que t'apprend ça, vieux ?

-L'langage des signes ? Avant d'bosser chez les Reds, j'tais ingénieurs dans une p'tite entreprise et y avait un muet dans m'groupe. Fallait bien que que'qu'un s'en occupe.

Il se sentit à ce moment intensément observé, comme si un regard fouillait à l'intérieur de lui. En se tournant, il ne vit que les verres sombres du masque à gaz qui ne décrochait pas de son visage. Mais il ne le prit pas mal, au contraire :

-T'aimes les histoires des vieux bonhommes comme moi ? interrogeât-il avec un sourire.

Le démarreur de feu fit signe que oui avec une assurance qui trahissait son envie de tout savoir sur cet homme. Celui-ci éclata de rire avec tendresse et frotta la tête du plus jeune avant de lui répondre :

-Très bien, mais pas ' soir, gamin, il est temps d'dormir sinon d'main on s'rat sur l'cul !

-T'as raison mon pote, allez ! Si vous me cherchez j'suis dans mon van.

-Okay !

Le Sniper se leva et disparu dans son véhicule qui devait surement abriter une couchette. L'ingénieur caressa de nouveau la tête du Pyro avant d'aller ranger sa guitare et de rejoindre son partenaire Red dans la tente. Ils étaient un peu serré sous le toit de tissu mais leurs voyages jusqu'ici avait été assez pénible pour les endormir au moment même où ils fermèrent les yeux sur les coussins tièdes.


	2. 2 Nouveau lien

2_ Nouveau lien

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi que la team fut au complet. Les grilles, qui entouraient le grand bâtiment en béton couleur de rouille, s'ouvrirent pour l'accueillir. Devant les portes coulissantes menant à l'intérieur se tenait une petite femme en tailleur portant timidement des lunettes à la monture noire et étirée en pointe. Sans même se présentée, elle avait compté les membres de l'équipe et les avait conduit dans leurs quartiers. C'était un endroit détaché du reste de l'industrie. L'entrée donnait sur une grande salle et une cuisine et au sous-sol, plus sécurisé, étaient les chambres, les douches et les différents ateliers pouvant servir à la profession de certains.  
Enfin abandonné par la secrétaire, après qu'elle leur eut donné un avancement sur leur paye, chacun se mit à choisir une chambre l'ingénieur prit celle au plus près d'une grande salle dont il se servirait pour construire et réparer ses machines, tandis qu'on attribuait celle près de l'infirmerie au médecin. Scout s'appropria la chambre la plus près de la sortie alors que Pyro pris celle qui s'enfonçait le plus loin dans le gosier de béton, non loin des douches. Les autres avaient pris ce qu'il restait.  
Cependant, les lieux n'avaient pas été habités depuis longtemps, peut être un ou deux ans, alors une fois que tout le monde eut déposé ses affaires il fut convenu d'un grand nettoyage.  
Le ménage et le réaménagement leur prit toute la journée, sans compté qu'il fallait aussi ravitailler le grand frigidaire. Il était bien trop tard pour faire des courses alors ils se contentèrent de ce que chacun avait ramené pour le trajet. Bien sûr au grand mécontentement de Heavy qui jurait en russe et du soldat.  
Pyro regardait le jeune garçon à casquette il parlait frénétiquement au Texan en faisant de vastes gestes, lui disant qu'il était heureux de le revoir, lui remémorant de bon moment passé ensemble. Et l'autre l'écoutait avec un grand sourire, tantôt le félicitant, tantôt le taquinant. Ce gamin était un véritable moulin à parole, cela en devenait insupportable. Mais ce qui insupportait le plus le démarreur de feu, c'était qu'il retenait toute l'attention de l'homme au casque jaune.  
Il soupira, n'émettant qu'un sifflement dans son masque et posa sa tête sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis à l'envers.  
Tout le monde parlait, discutait, s'écoutait, sauf lui. Le Soldat tentait d'expliquer en quoi l'Amérique était « Grande » à l'homme noir, tandis que l'espion en costar rouge et le médecin écoutaient les histoires d'ours du gros homme. L'australien était parti dehors. Il préférait son van aux salles froides et dures de leur nouveau logement.  
Une heure passa sans que personne ne se soucie du pyromane. Il se leva donc pour aller prendre une douche, seul, puis il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain était encore un jour libre et le jeune homme ne remit sa combinaison ignifuge que très tard dans la journée. Il s'était réveillé à 10H00 mais il avait préféré rester dans sa chambre encore plusieurs heures. D'un autre côté, personne n'était venu s'inquiéter de sa non-présence.  
Il sortit de sa chambre et atterrit dans la salle à manger où étaient regroupés ses coéquipiers. Ils se chamaillaient à propos du ravitaillement. Personne ne connaissait les lieux, personne ne savait où aller et aucun moyen de trouver une carte. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la langue des habitants des alentours.  
Pyro tenta de les interpeller mais le son qui sortit du filtre était trop timide et inarticulé. Le brouhaha que produisaient ses camarades était bien plus fort. Alors il hurla d'un coup un « HEY ! » brouillé et suffoqua. Enfin les autres Reds se retournèrent. L'ingénieur se précipita vers lui, le voyant appuyé sur ses genoux en toussant. L'homme lui tapota doucement le dos et le redressa.

-T'vas bien Pyro ? s'inquiéta le mécano.

Il put entendre un grognement grumeleux sortir du masque et les mains s'agitèrent. Scout se mit à rire, trouvant la scène ridicule :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'sans visage ? Il a avalé une cacahuète de travers ?! Ha ha !

-Ferme donc ton clapet, gamin, gronda l'homme plus vieux à l'adresse du plaisantin. Il nous d'mande ce qu'on a à brailler comme ça !

-Arh, je vois, fit le médecin avec un doux accent allemand, il se passe que nous manquons de nourriture et que nous ne savons pas…

Il fut interrompu par un petit rire du pyromane qui signa à son traducteur.

-Il dit, translata le Texan, qu'y sait où aller et qu'y a juste b'soin d'une ou deux personnes pour transporter les courses 'vec lui.

-J'ai mon van si tu veux, proposa le sniper.

Mais l'autre secoua la tête :

-Y dit qu'voyager en v'ture n'est pas une bonne idée, heu… Pardon, je ne comprends pas la suite.

L'équipier muet lui fit signe de laisser tomber et désigna le soldat et l'ingénieur pour venir avec lui. Les deux acceptèrent sans broncher, après tout, il en était de la survie de leur estomac à tous.

Pyro emmena ses deux compagnons à travers le paysage désert qui entourait le camp Red et Blu. Un peu plus loin, quelques vieilles maisons délabrées étaient comme sortit de la terre. Puis des pavés blancs apparurent sous leurs pieds à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le Texan et L'Américain s'amusaient à essayer de lire les panneaux qu'ils étaient incapable de comprendre. Bientôt ils virent les habitants. Ceux-ci les regardaient avec méfiance et curiosité, évitant de s'approcher d'eux. L'ingénieur fit remarquer que les murs de certaines maisons étaient affublés de carreaux de faïence peints. Le jeune homme leur expliqua brièvement que c'était traditionnel, puis il indiqua un petit marché ouvert un peu plus bas dans la rue pentue.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé mais qui cuisine chez nous ? demanda le soldat.

-T'en fais pas, vieux, j'fais ça d'puis gamin !

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin.  
Engie s'occupa de prendre les aliments qu'il fallait avec l'aide de l'homme au masque à gaz qui lui traduisait les noms. Il dut même lui expliquer comment préparer certains fruits, légumes ou poissons.

-Pourquoi tu te trémousse comme ça, pyromane ? demanda le plus grand d'entre eux.

-Il dit qu'il nous réserve une surprise, traduit l'autre.

-Une surprise ? Quel genre de surprise ?

Mais l'homme en combinaison rouge ne dit rien. Ils sortirent les bras chargés de sacs contenant des fruits, des légumes, des fromages, du poisson, de la viande un peu douteuse, des yaourts, de la bière, du vin, de l'eau etc… Leur guide les emmena chez un boucher auquel il du écrire sur un bout de papier ce qu'il voulait. Le découpeur de viande les regarda, surpris de leur accoutrement, mais afficha un grand sourire :

-Três Leitão inteiro ? Tá, volto já !

Les deux étrangers se sont regardés en voyant l'homme disparaitre derrière une porte, puis ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant arrivé trois beaux cochons de lait grillés. Pyro tendit ses bras vers les bêtes et se tourna vers ses coéquipiers avec un petit « tadaaaam » assez audible grâce à l'intonation.  
C'était sa surprise pour le dîner. Ce genre de met coûtait cher mais le pyromane tenait à faire ce cadeau à son équipe. Peut-être serait-il moins invisible en offrant un repas festif.

Ils furent acclamés à leur retour tel des sauveurs. L'ingénieur s'empressa de ranger les courses et surtout, de cacher les cochons de lait pour garder la surprise. Quant vint le dîner, l'Américain fit remarquer que c'était grâce au pyromane qu'ils avaient un tel repas et chacun le remercia à sa façon. Le jeune homme était ravi et malgré son masque, tout le monde le sentait. Le Texan lui accorda une caresse sur le crâne et ils mangèrent.

La voix dans les haut-parleurs décomptait. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi et la chaleur caressait les mercenaires de ses doigts brûlants.  
Engie, lui, souffrait moins de la pénible température. Il était à l'abri, quelque pièce plus loin de l'intelligence. Il avait érigé un distributeur qui gargouillait gentiment dans le coin d'un couloir donnant sur la pièce où il terminait de construire sa tourelle. Une fois finit, elle le salua d'un « bip-bip » et il lui répondit par un petit rire bienveillant avant d'aller s'assoir dans le coin opposé.  
Le temps passa, et la tourelle ainsi que le fusil à pompe avait déjà fait trois morts. Ce qu'on appelait le Respawn c'était bien mais du coup l'ennemi aussi revenait. Cependant cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'ingénieur, il prenait plaisir à tuer.  
L'éclaireur arriva :

-Hé, l'ami ! Tout roule ici ?

-Impec gamin…

Mais un bruit de court-circuit mit l'homme trapu sur ses gardes. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur le faux Scout une balle vint se loger dans sa cuisse et le fit tomber dans un grognement étouffé. Il refusait de montrer sa douleur à ce fichu Spy.

-Enculé d'Français !

-Tu ferais mieux d'être plus polie, mon ami, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux dans ces couloirs…

L'homme à terre cracha sur les chaussures cirées de l'espion, ce qui lui valut une deuxième balle dans la même jambe.

-Oups, j'ai raté ma cible, plaisanta le visage masqué.

Engie serra les dents. Le troisième coup de feu cette fois lui arracha un cri.

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! ricanait l'autre.

La troisième balle avait été tirée avec précision, poussant la première un peu plus loin dans la chair. Le Spy laissa sa victime savourer sa douleur et fit le tour de la pièce, admirant par la même occasion l'explosion du petit robot. Puis il revint auprès de son adversaire pour lui tirer un autre coup dans l'épaule cette fois. L'ingénieur hurla.

-Ah ? Vieille blessure ? J'en suis navré, mais c'est le jeu, mon ami, que veux-tu ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais plus être très long.

Le sang jaillit cette fois au niveau de la clavicule. Une grosse tache vint assombrir la chemise rouge de l'homme en souffrance. Il avait mal et se sentait humilié, il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes malgré l'habitude des coups. Le canon pointa entre les yeux cette fois. Au moins, se serait finit.  
Un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce.  
Mais il ne sortit pas de la bouche de l'ingénieur, non, mais plutôt de celle du Spy tombant alors sur sa propre victime, sa jambe gauche ne tenant encore que grâce à un lambeau de chair. Pyro empoigna l'ennemi par le col et le lança avec force pour l'écarter de l'ingénieur. Le membre brisé était tourné dans un sens impossible pour une jambe. Un coup de hache vint trancher cette fois le bras droit du Français qui, en dépit de l'atroce douleur, cherchait en tremblotant le pistolet qui pourrais lui sauver la vie… ou pas. Le pyromane attrapa l'homme abject par la cravate pour le redresser près de lui et il hurla des mots plus ou moins compréhensible. Il s'empara ensuite de l'arme à la crosse gravé et la pointa sur son propriétaire. On entendit un « bye bye », une détonation, et le corps du spy retomba sur le sol, inerte.

-Merci mon garçon, hmf, merci, fit le Texan retenant sa douleur, j'sais que c'type est l'dernier des trous du cul mais c'était pas l'peine d'être si violent.

Il étira ses lèvres, essayant d'oublier sa douleur, mais son coéquipier savait bien qu'il souffrait. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, bien que cela soit inutile, et disparue dans un couloir pour revenir avec de quoi soigner. Il avait dû aller les chercher au distributeur, se disait Engie. Puis il s'occupa du mieux qu'il pouvait du blesser.

-T'frais mieux d'partir, gamin, j'peux m'dé HA ! hoow…

L'autre fit non de la tête et redressa juste assez son ainé pour passer ses bras dans son dos et le serrer doucement. Ce geste surpris le mécano.

-Eh… Qu'est c't'arrives, mon garçon ?

Il lui tapota le dos de sa main valide et sentit quelque tremblement.

-Eh, eh, eeeh ! M'dis pas qu'tu pleures ! J'vais pas mourir, y a l'respawn hein ! rassura-t-il en riant.

Pyro le lâcha et traina le blesser avec délicatesse pour qu'il puisse s'adosser à un mur avant de repartir. « Allons bon » se dit Engie. Mais dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec le médecin.

-Medic ?

-Vous vous z'attendiez à quoi ? Der Weihnachtsmann ?

L'allemand activa son médigun et les balles tintèrent d'un joli bruit en tombant au sol. L'homme à présent guéri se releva et remercia son soigneur d'un hochement de tête. La blouse blanche repartit mais l'autre resta. L'ingénieur lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller mais il restait toujours là, son lance flamme à la main.

-J'vais bien, t'as pas à t'en faire, gamin.

L'autre posa son arme et signa :

_« Je reste avec toi, je vais surveiller et brûler tous les Spy »_

-Très bien, part'naire, répondit l'ainé en tendant la main avec un sourire radieux.

L'autre lui accorda un petit rire joyeux, tapant dans ses mains, puis il reprit son arme et se mit en position, guettant le moindre ennemi.


	3. 3 Le vent tourne

3_ Le vent tourne

Les trois jours suivants furent accomplis avec succès. Les Reds faisaient la fête chaque soir. Pour leur quatrième triomphe, le pyromane emmena son équipe dans un bar assez réputé dans la ville voisine où il leur fut servi nourriture et boisson. Il y avait même une piste de danse sur laquelle se trémoussait le gamin hyperactif au son de musique « tendance ». L'Ecossais noir l'encourageait, brandissant une bouteille de Ginja. Pyro lui avait dit que c'était un alcool très fort, mais l'autre s'en accommodait plus qu'autre chose, rien n'était trop fort pour lui. La plupart des autres membres avait opté pour la bière et un plat à base de poisson. Tous riaient, applaudissaient, discutaient. Mais encore une fois, Pyro était seul en bout de table à jouer avec la tête de poisson-épée dans son assiette.  
Engie remémorait leur réussite du jour avec le soldat et le gros Russe, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme à casquette l'interpelle pour danser. Le plus vieux répondit négativement en riant, persuadé de ne pas savoir danser. Scout insista mais l'autre lui répondit :

-D'mande plutôt à Pyro, il a ton âge !

Le concerné leva la tête, surpris par cette suggestion. L'autre jeune équipier leva les yeux au ciel puis fit signe au démarreur de feu pour le suivre sur la piste de danse. À voir son visage, c'était bien pour faire plaisir à l'ingénieur.

-T'sais danser au moins, mec ? demanda-t-il.

Pyro répondit oui puis l'éclaireur se mit à danser comme danse les gamins à Boston. Ne voyant toujours pas la combinaison ignifuge se trémousser, il s'arrêta et tendit un bras vers lui, l'air de dire « à ton tour ».  
Le pyromane se mit alors à bouger timidement suivant le rythme langoureux de la musique. Ses hanches se balançaient légèrement de gauche à droite, ses coudes légèrement repliés. Les autres tournèrent la tête vers eux, tapant dans leurs mains pour encourager.

-Aller, mec ! T'as pas d'couille ou quoi ?! le provoqua le Scout.

Le rythme devint tout à coup très rapide et les hanches du pyromane se mirent à se secouer vivement d'avant en arrière, pliant les genoux de temps à autre. Ses bras se balançaient avec harmonie au mouvement du bas de son corps. Autant dire que les Reds ne s'attendaient pas à ça. L'autre jeune homme s'égaya de cette danse et tenta d'imiter. Puis la musique se fit de nouveau langoureuse et il eut plus de mal à suivre les mouvements du Pyro typiquement latino.

-Ha ha ha ! Mais c'est une gonzesse c'est pas possible ! s'exclama le soldat.

-Qui sais !? Personne ne l'a jamais vu sans son costume, ricana Demoman.

-Ah taisez-vous don' 'vec ces conneries ! défendait l'ingénieur.

-AHAHAHA ! Petit homme est amoureux ! pouffa le Russe.

-Cessez donc ces absurdes hypothèses erh ! dit Medic.

-J'imagine que vous, vous savez des détails sur ce mystérieux personnage, prétendit l'espion.

L'Allemand haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas à divulguer les informations confidentielles de qui que ce soit aux autres membres de l'équipe. Lui il savait bien que le jeune pyromane était un homme, mais il savait d'autres secrets cachés par ce masque si froid.  
La musique revint à quelque chose de plus américain et le déhanché de la combinaison rouge changea pour suivre celui du Bostonien qui s'amusait bien finalement. Il ne connaissait pas son compagnon de danse, il l'appréhendait, se méfiait de lui, mais pour ce qui était de faire la fête, c'était un bon coéquipier. C'était mieux que ces vieux mercenaires le cul callé dans leur chaise. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il se tourna vers le pyromane et lui cria pour se faire entendre :

-Viens ! On va chercher le vieux Texan !

Tous deux se précipitèrent vers leur cible. Chacun pris un bras et ils le tirèrent de force sur la piste, n'écoutant guère les injures qui leur étaient lancées. Mais l'homme plus trapu se prit au jeu et dansa comme il le faisait sur le champ de bataille pour railler l'ennemi. Les deux plus jeunes l'imitèrent, faisant claquer leurs semelles sur le sol.  
Puis vint un vieux rock. Scout ne connaissant rien de la vieille danse et laissa place à ses coéquipiers qui se tiraient déjà par les mains. Il retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres pour se désaltérer et admirer avec eux la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Personne n'aurait imaginé l'ingénieur faire tourner le pyromane sur lui-même pour le rattraper dans ses bras et le rejeter de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait venir. Ils se tiraient ensuite l'un vers l'autre, se repoussaient et ainsi de suite. Spy, Heavy, Demoman et Scout applaudissaient en cœur. À la fin du morceau, Pyro atterrit dans les bras épais de son collègue, totalement essoufflé. Il toussa un peu mais son souffle indiquait qu'il riait. Engie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en s'esclaffant et il l'aida à s'asseoir à leur table.

-Sacré danse, part'naire !

C'était une belle performance que vous nous avez fait là, je ne savais pas qu'en plus de la country tu étais amateur de rock, mon ami, fit le Spy à l'homme casqué.

-J'ai été jeune, répondit-t-il hilare, mais not' Pyro aussi s'débrouille pas mal, non ?

-Il faut bien être deux pour danser, accorda le français.

-Hah ! Comme autre chose ! nargua Demoman.

Le sourire de l'ingénieur disparu d'un coup. Il se pencha en avant et menaça le borgne de son doigt :

-'coute, part'naire, s'tu continues là d'ssus on va pas êt'e copain longtemps crois-moi !

-Rah ça va, ça va…

Engie voulu voir si le Pyromane n'était pas trop vexé par les brimades de leur coéquipier mais il avait disparu. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la porte du bar se fermer personne ne l'avait vu se lever et sortir. Il grommela et sortit à son tour sous les ricanements du Demoman et du Heavy.  
Il trouva son partenaire se tenant contre un mur, le masque un peu soulever pour lui permettre de tousser à sa guise et cracher.

-Tout va bien, pat'naire ? s'inquiéta le plus vieux.

L'autre sursauta, rabaissa son masque à la va vite et se redressa pour faire face à son interlocuteur et signer :

_« Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, c'était bien, tu danse bien »_

-Fais pas l'malin 'vec moi, petit. T'en fais don' pas de ce qu'ils disent, moi j'ai aimé danser avec vous et puis…

Il s'approcha de son compagnon qui tressaillit à l'approche des grosses mains vers son masque. Mais l'ingénieur de fit que le remettre en place.

-T'l'avais mal mit, nigaud.

Il lui accorda un sourire bienveillant et lui tapota le cou, puis l'épaule. Il le regarda longuement puis il lui demanda encore :

-T'es sûr qu'tout va bien ?

_« Oui, juste fatigué »_

-Bien, petit, alors rentre vite.

Et il le laissa repartir avec un petit pincement au cœur.  
Il retourna boire une ou deux bières de plus avec les autres avant de rentrer avec eux, évitant de parler de l'incident. Medic avait réussi à calmer le jeu et l'ingénieur l'en remercia.

Le soleil se leva pour une nouvelle journée de victoire. L'ingénieur avait installé une petite chaise longue dans laquelle il se prélassait, entre le distributeur et sa grosse tourelle. Le pyromane tournait autour de leur petit campement, revenant de temps à autre auprès de son coéquipier pour lui signaler un ennemi aux alentours.  
Pyro continuait sa ronde, traversant les couloirs et grillant quelques éclaireurs Blus au passage. Il trouva même un Sniper ennemi totalement perdu.  
Et soudain il entendit un bruit vaporeux, un bruit qui lui était familier depuis qu'il chassait l'espion. Il tourna sur lui-même mais ne vit rien, pas même une petite distorsion qui trahissait d'habitude la présence des Spy. Son cœur s'accéléra, il craignait que l'ennemi n'ait déjà atteint son ingénieur. Il accourra, dévalant des escaliers, se cognant dans les murs du couloir et arriva sur l'espèce de balcon où était installé son partenaire. Celui-ci se tourna, intrigué par toute cette agitation et alors il ouvrit la bouche… mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son protecteur. Pyro tombait déjà à genoux, lâchant son arme ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. Le costume bleu apparut derrière lui dans un nuage de fumée et le mécano fut expédié au Respawn.  
Il était plongé dans le noir depuis déjà une minute, chose anormale. D'habitude il réapparaissait plus rapidement. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri étouffé.

-Pyro ? appela-t-il.

Puis le jour revint, le vestiaire apparut et des murmures se firent entendre. Il se retourna et le vit. Déjà, il n'avait jamais vu Pyro passer au Respawn, mais en plus, il ne l'avait jamais vu en si mauvais état. Le jeune homme était par terre et gémissait. Le Spy Red était penché sur lui, désorienté.

-Qu'est- ce tu lui as fait ?! grogna le Texan.

-Rien du tout ! Il est réapparut comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il n'a aucune blessure ou je ne sais…

Le mécano se précipita à genoux auprès du démarreur de feu et lui secoua un peu l'épaule :

-Pyro ! Dis-moi c'que t'as !

Seules des gémissements lui répondirent.

-Dis-lui ce que tu as, pyromane, sinon on ne pourra pas t'aider ! insista l'espion.

-T'as mal que'que part ?

-Mais c'est impossible, le Respawn nous remet de tous nos états et soigne les blessures les plus graves !

-J'sais bien ! Mais là j'vois pas ! Il a pas l'air d'mal respirer … A moins que l'Respawn soit tombé en rade…

-Impossible ! Il ne m'est rien arrivé, ni à moi ni au Soldier qui est arrivé juste après moi, la preuve il est déjà repartit ! informa l'homme à la cagoule.

-Hm… Pourtant… mon temps d'attente s'est fait plus long moi…

-Tu es arrivé juste après le pyromane, c'est peut être lui qui cloche non ?

-Et ta mère elle cloche p't'ê'te ?! s'énerva l'homme trapu.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça Ingénieur, mais réfléchis…

L'homme à terre parvint à bouger ses mains avant de les refermer sous la douleur.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda le Spy curieux.

-Rhm… Il dit que c'est lui et qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller…

Le soldat apparut dans la pièce et regarda ses collègues encore par terre.

-Nom d'un chien mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ! Les points ne vont pas se prendre tout seul bande d'asticots ! On est en train de perdre du terrain ! aboya-t-il.

-Solider, le Pyromane à un problème, il est mal passé au Respawn, expliqua le Spy calmement.

-Faut lui trouver l'medic ! s'alarmait Engie.

-Les points ! Ensuite on verra pour lui ! tonna le grand homme casqué.

Il les empoigna tous les deux par le col et les jeta dehors, laissant seul le pyromane endurer la douleur sur le béton froid.  
L'espion et l'ingénieur retournèrent à leur poste mais les Blus avaient profité de l'absence de leurs ennemis pour reprendre l'avantage et la journée se termina avec les réprimandes de leur administrateur. Les Reds avaient perdu cette fois.  
La soirée fut maussade pour nos mercenaires, Soldier ne cessait ses reproches. Beaucoup préférèrent partir se coucher. Engie lui vint se réfugier dans l'infirmerie, prendre des nouvelles de son partenaire.  
Celui-ci était assis sur un lit blanc, attendant que le Medic finisse son rapport. L'Allemand leva le nez à l'arrivé de son collègue et renifla.

-Il va bien, ingénieur, ne vous en faites pas.

-Merci, doc !

Puis le mécano enleva son casque et donna une accolade au démarreur de feu avec un sourire inquiet. Il lui demande ce qui s'était passé mais c'est le médecin qui répondit :

-Pyromane à quelque différence par rapport à vous autre à cause d'anciennes opérations et autres évènements. Son corps s'en est trouvé quelque peu modifié. Rien de très flagrant pour nous mais pour la machine c'est autre chose.

-Le Respawn l'guérie mais n'enlève pas sa douleur, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait.

L'homme trapu soupira, secouant la tête, mais la main du Pyro lui fit relever la tête. Le pouce levé devant lui le rassura et le poussa à caresser la tête masqué. Puis il se tourna vers le Medic, l'air enthousiaste :

-On pourrait collaborer vous et moi et met' à jour c'foutu Respawn !?

-C'est une idée… Oui, ça nous éviterai de nous retrouver avec une bonne recrue en moins.

Le marché fut conclu, au plus grand agrément du jeune homme. Il se sentait touché par cette attention. L'ingénieur raccompagna le pyromane jusqu'à sa chambre mais quand il voulut repartir, on le retint par la manche. Il se retourna.

_« Encore merci »_

-Bah ! C'normal, mon garçon !

_« Tu saurais réparer mon lance flamme ? L'embout s'est tordu en tombant »_

-Bien sûr, petit, file le moi !

Le Pyro battit des mains et disparue dans sa chambre sombre un moment puis il revint avec son arme.

-Bien, tu l'auras demain ! Normalement je fais payer mais…

_« J'ai de l'argent »_

-Non, non, t'gardes mon cul toute la journée, vais pas t'faire payer, hé hé !

Il se retourna et partit.


	4. 4 Travaux manuel

4_ Travaux manuel

La bataille suivante se présenta mieux, surtout grâce au Scout qui été doué pour ramener les mallettes sorties du bâtiment ennemis par des bras plus costauds ou des lames plus sournoises. Le Sniper et l'Ingénieur avait également sut protéger efficacement leur Intelligence avec l'aide du Pyromane.  
La journée se termina avec une fête dans la salle à manger. L'ingénieur n'avait pris qu'une bière et s'était ensuite enfermé dans son atelier afin de travailler sur le Respawn. Histoire dont n'étaient au courant que Medic et Pyro.

Le lendemain fut libre. Il n'y avait donc ni batailles, ni mort, ni mallette à protéger ou à ramener. C'était donc l'occasion pour s'entrainer avec le soldat.  
Il n'était pas très aimable mais ses leçons étaient efficaces. Le médecin dormait sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, visiblement trop fatigué pour subir les aboiements du Soldier. Quant à l'ingénieur, il n'avait pas cessé de travaillé sur le Respawn. Ne trouvant jamais rien d'efficace, il recommençait et recommençait sans s'arrêter, griffonnant sur des feuilles de papiers qui finissaient froissées. La vision de son partenaire souffrant par terre à cause d'une machine qui ne lui était pas adapté le hantait et l'empêchait de dormir. Alors autant travailler.  
Il était 16h00 quand il s'arrêta, la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Son pauvre crâne ne parvenait plus à produire d'idée, son cerveau était comme liquéfié. Décidant de se changer les idées, il attrapa un magazine de science qui était rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau, se cala un peu plus au fond dans son siège et l'ouvrit. Lut quelques pages puis abandonna. Il enleva ses lunettes, les laissant reposer autour de son cou, et frotta ses yeux cernés. Sa main retomba près de son entre-jambe et alors il regarda vers la porte de son atelier, tendit l'oreille. Personne. Ses doigts détachèrent les sangles de sa salopette avec aisance et abaissa assez le haut pour qu'il puisse attraper son sexe et de commencer à le caresser. « Ça, ça me chang'ra les idées » se dit-il en soupirant, l'air serein.  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, et Pyro entra, son lance flamme à la main. L'ingénieur ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer ni même refermé la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme le regarda un petit moment puis il posa son arme contre le mur. Le raclement du métal contre le béton attira cette fois l'attention de l'homme trapu qui se figea. Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers le masque à gaz encore à l'entrée qui ne bougeait pas. Pris d'embarra, il bafouilla :

-Oh heu… je… hem, ce… C'est pas c'que tu… heu…

Pyro fit trois pas vers lui, et, l'air impassible :

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

-Hein ?! Oh j'suis vraiment dés'lé, j'pensai pas que…roh, dit l'autre encore plus gêné, écoute hein c'est c'qu'on fait tous c'est…

« Je suis sérieux. »

L'ingénieur se tut. Il se demanda pendant un moment s'il n'avait pas mal interprété les signes mais la vue du pyromane qui s'approchait de lui confirma que non. Cependant, il était incapable de répliquer. Pyro vint derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule à présent libérée de la salopette et approcha sa tête de la joue d'Engie pour voir ce qu'il faisait car son autre main plongea sous la salopette détachée. L'ainé eut un petit sursaut en sentant les doigts ganté se refermer doucement sur son pénis. Il déglutit. Le gant noir et jaune caressait habilement son membre serrant un peu de temps à autre. Il s'entendit soupirer de bonheur et il s'affaissa dans son siège, tête en arrière et paupières closes. Près de son oreille vibrait la respiration déformée de son partenaire toujours très calme. Pyro continuait de doux va-et-vient pressant délicatement de temps à autre la tête du pénis avec son pouce avant de redescendre. Son mouvement se fit un peu plus rapide et plus insistant, serrant juste comme il fallait de son gant chaud. Un petit « OOooow » doux et grave sortit des lèvres du Texan. Il aurait pu dire que le pyromane faisait ça avec professionnalisme. Il prit son aise, appuyant son pied contre une caisse en face de lui. Ses pieds bougeaient de temps en temps dans un sursaut. Le geste répétitif se fit encore un peu plus rapide, le pouce caressant toujours le gland au passage. Engie étouffa un grognement de plaisir en mordant sa lèvre inferieur. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le masque était contre sa joue. Il laissa encore un moment la main glisser habilement sur son sexe puis il fronça les sourcils :

-Hm ça vient, dit-il entre ses dents.

Mais le pyromane n'arrêtait pas. Et il continua, poussant l'ingénieur à lâcher quelques bruits à la fois doux et rauque, jusqu'à ce que le liquide blanchâtre dégouline sur ses doigts. Le Texan lâcha un nouveau « OOOOooow » de soulagement. La main gantée glissa jusqu'au ventre laissé à découvert de l'ingénieur puis de l'autre main il souleva juste assez son masque pour enlever le gant à présent gluant avec ses dents. Engie tendit machinalement un mouchoir en tissu à son collègue.

-Merci, fit une voix légèrement fluté et grumeleuse.

Engie sursauta et tourna sa chaise pour ne voir que le masque remit en place et un gant se faisant nettoyé par une main bandée. Il ne sut quoi dire. C'était bien la vrai voix de Pyro qu'il venait d'entendre ? C'était une voix à l'origine aigue et caressante qui avait subi des altérations, comme si une deuxième voix plus rauque et étouffée d'une matière liquide s'était fixé à la première.  
Le pyromane remit son gant et observa son coéquipier qui, visiblement, avait encore l'air perdu.

_« Prend ça comme un payement, mon arme est encore cassée. Je te laisse à ton travail. »_

Il fit demi-tour et avança vers la porte. A trois pas de celle-ci, il se retourna et signa de nouveau :

_« Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté tes histoires, j'attends impatiemment »_

Il rit et cette fois, partit pour de bon laissant son ainé affalé dans son siège, la bouche toujours entrouverte.

Cette nuit-là encore, Engie n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pas à cause du Respawn mais par ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Pyro. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il… Ou peut-être…  
La main gantée le masturbant lui revint en tête, lui laissant un drôle de sentiment. Il se surprit à se remémorer les mouvements en courbe de l'arrière train de son partenaire lors de cette nuit au bar. Un frisson parcourra son corps entier et il se retourna sur son matelas pour fermer les yeux et essayer de s'endormir. Mais la sensation de la main à son entre jambe ressurgit et il rougit seul dans sa chambre, tentant de refaire les même gestes. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.


	5. 5 Quelque chose de chaud

5_ Quelque chose de chaud

Le soleil se couchait, baignant les bâtiments froids d'une lumière dorée. Pyro était assis tout en haut, sur un des toits. Ses genoux entourés de ses bras serré contre lui, la base du masque posé dessus. Il paraissait si petit au milieu de ce flot de blocs de béton, de taule et de bois.  
L'ingénieur parvint à le rejoindre en escaladant quelques caisses, mais son coéquipier ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui. L'homme au casque laissa pendre ses jambes, les mains jointes au niveau de ses cuisses.

-T'sais…

Les mains gantées s'agitèrent furieusement, ne laissant même pas le temps à Engie de traduire. Celui-ci pausa alors ses grosses mains sur l'épaule et le bras du pyromane pour le faire cesser.

-J'sais, j' sais, j'ai entendu tout c'qu'ils ont dit, surtout Solly mais…

_« On ne se serait pas fait massacré si je n'étais pas partit à la poursuite du Spy pour toi. »_

-Et tu s'rais pas tombé dans c't'embuscade où Solly et Demo ont essayé d't'aidé… et vous seriez pas r'partit au Respawn en perdant un temps précieux. Ces deux couillons auraient pu t'laisser pour protéger l'objectif…

_« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_

L'ingénieur enleva ses lunettes et lui sourit gentiment :

-Que si on a perdu aujourd'hui, c'pas forcement de ta faute ! Ça les emmerdes qu'tu sois pas au front comme tout l'monde mais j't'assure qu't'es très utile en défense 'vec moi, petit…

Le masque à gaz se détourna, comme s'il avait peur que les yeux bienveillants ne le voient. Il sentit un bras robuste glisser autour de ses épaules pour le tirer contre la salopette sombre.

-Allez, gamin, sourit un peu !

_« Comment peux-tu savoir si je souris ou non ? »_

-Héh ! Ça se sent, mon garçon, ça se sent ces choses-là.

Un sifflement saccadé dans le filtreur indiqua un rire. Pyro se laissa couler contre l'ingénieur, se retrouvant la tête sur ses jambes.

_« Racontes moi quelque chose sur toi. »_

-Que'que chose sur moi ? Répéta l'ingénieur surpris. Et bien… J'suis né au Texas, mon père était ingénieur. C'est sûrement d'lui que j'tiens ma curiosité pour les sciences et la mécanique et c'est c'qui m'a amené aussi à faire de longues études universitaires.

_« Et ensuite ? »_

-Héhéhéhéhé ! T'veux tout savoir d'moi ? J'tai dis plus qu'un p'tit que'que chose sur moi là !

Pyro pencha la tête sur le côté, haussa les épaule et joignit les mains en signe de supplication. Il sentit alors le ventre de son compagnon remué sous un éclat de rire.

-T'es un malin toi hein ?...

Le jeune homme fit oui de la tête et il eut droit à une caresse et un sourire amical et rassurant.

-Pour toutes les tourelles qu'tu m'as sauvé, t'as bien droit à la suite ! Alors après mes études je suis parti à l'Ouest de c'bon vieux Texas pour bosser dans les champs de pétrole… Yep, pendant dix ans… Ah j'étais un mauvais garçon à l'époque ! Un p'tit dur à cuir, j'frappais le moindre couillon qui osait me contredire… et puis…

_« Et puis ? »_

-Une fille à fait fondre mon cœur héhéhé.

Engie sentit son partenaire se raidir mais il continua, sortant de ses souvenirs.

-Elle était belle, elle s'app'lait Carina et était secrétaire. J'te dis pas les blagues des copains, y'en a qui s'sont mangé mon poing plus d'une fois hahaha !... On est resté ensemble pendant quatre ans et demi, on s'était marié, elle m'aidait à m'organiser dans mes r'cherches, tout ça… Ouais… Mais elle disait que j'aimai plus mes machines qu'elle… C'était p't'tre vrai…

Le pyromane posa une main sur son bras pour lui signifier son soutien.

-Aaah c'était il y a quelques année, t'en fais pas ! Et puis j'suis entré chez les Reds, j'ai commencé à m'sentir mal par rapport à la perte de mes part'naires et dans la rue j'paniquais pour un rien… HAH ! Je m'méfiais des types en costard bleu ! T'imagines ?! Et puis aussi, je r'ssentait le besoin de sauver tout le monde… sauf les type habillés en bleu

Sur cette dernière phrase il haussa les épaules comme une évidence. Alors son attention fut attirée par la question signée :

_« Tu as sauvez des gens dans la rue ? »_

L'homme plus vieux fut d'abord interloqué par cette question puis son visage se transforma son regard n'avait jamais été aussi doux. Le démarreur de feu en frémit, sentant son cœur battre plus fort et plus vite.

-Oui Pyro, j'ai sauvé quelques personnes, cinq pour êt' plus précis. L'premier, c'était un gosse qui courait sur la route pour attraper son ballon. Le deuxième était un camionneur coincé dans la carcasse d'son véhicule. Le troisième… ah oui ! Elle se f'sait racketter par un petit dealeur. 'vec les monstres qu'on a comme Blus, t'penses bien qu'un gamin un peu drogué m'fait pas peur. Le quatrième allait s'faire écrasé par un conducteur ivre et l'dernier c'était un p'tit suicidaire qui à tenter de s'immoler par l'feu. Yep j'ai pu foutre ma veste en l'air après ça… Carina au début trouvait ça bien et p'is, elle trouvait que j'lui portais encore moins d'attention.

_« Alors tu es toujours marié ? »_

-Non p'us maintenant, on a divorcé et elle a trouvé un autre nigaud…, l'ingénieur eut un sourire en coin, tu m'demandes ça par rapport à c'qui s'est passé hier ? Ton… moyen de paiement.

Il entendit le son de la salive qui se coince dans une gorge trop serré et sentit le corps à la combinaison ignifuge se raidir de nouveau.

-Naaaah, t'en fais pas, t'pas obliger de répondre, mon garçon, détend toi.

Il rit gentiment puis remarqua le ciel qui s'assombrissait déjà au-dessus de leur tête. Il redressa son collègue et rentrèrent ensemble, évitant les autres membres de l'équipe et leurs représailles.

Deux jours plus tard, la bataille faisait rage. Le combat était bien plus violent que d'habitude mais les Reds finirent pas reprendre le dessus grâce au pyromane qui avait libéré le passage dans les couloirs à l'éclaireur, les autres n'étant pas disponibles. Mais alors que Scout filait vers leur base avec la mallette sur le dos, Pyro se retrouva poursuivit par deux soldats ennemis et un Demoman. Il parvint à s'enfuir, se faufilant par des petits passages qui serpentaient au-dessus d'un ravin. Mais il eut une surprise en arrivant au bout : L'espion Blu apparut. Il ne l'avait pas vu, concentré par sa fuite, et ne vit pas le bras qui le gifla au visage. La claque ne fit pas grand mal, mais le choque fit vaciller le démarreur de feu et il tomba dans le vide. Il hurla pendant la descente voyant le Spy disparaitre de nouveau, puis il sentit son dos se briser.

C'est le Sniper qui trouva le corps du pyromane dans le vestiaire. Pris de panique, il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et s'approcha du masque pour entendre une respiration difficile et sifflante, comme si le jeune homme étouffait. L'australien commence à soulever le masque et un liquide grumeleux et brunâtre dégoulina sur ses doigts et le cou très rouge du corps à terre. D'un coup la poitrine de Pyro se souleva, il inspira très fort, faisant gargouiller le filtreur puis toussa. Il cracha, s'étouffant à moitié. La bouillie passait dans le filtreur, empêchant l'homme de respirer. Il se retourna avec l'aide du Sniper pour se mettre à quatre pattes et recrachait le vomi qu'il avait gardé, à l'abri du regard derrière les lunettes d'aviateur.

-Bouge pas, mon pote, j'vais chercher le Doc ! l'averti l'autre.

Le Sniper s'en alla au pas de course. Quelques minutes plus tard, Medic était là avec le Russe pour transporter le malade à l'infirmerie. L'homme au chapeau resta un moment dans le vestiaire puis il alla trouver l'ingénieur. Il frappa à la porte de l'atelier et entra. L'homme trapu tourna sa chaise vers le nouveau venu qui s'approchait de lui et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Damned… Le Respawn… grommela l'ingénieur.

-Le Respawn ?

-Le gamin supporte pas le Respawn, il guérit mais subit toujours la douleur.

-Merde… ça n'a pas l'air marrant ça.

-Non, d'ailleurs j'vais m'y remettre, j'bosse sur l'problème.

-D'accord, p'tit génie, mais fini pas tard, sinon t'vas mettre ton propre cul au lieu d'mettre ta tourelle !

L'autre lui répondit par un rire et il s'en alla.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte se rouvrit de nouveau. Engie se tourna, prêt à renvoyer l'intrus mais la silhouette du petit Pyro lui fit refermer la bouche. Il fit signe de s'approcher. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses bras son lance-flamme en sale état. La tête était détacher, les tuyaux ouvert… bref il était inutilisable. Il s'arrêta et tendit avec insistance son arme brisée. Son coéquipier se précipita hors de sa chaise et vint prendre sa commande.

-Eh bien, eh bien, Sniper m'a raconté qu'il t'avait r'trouvé à moitié étouffé dans ton dégueuli, qu'est c'qui t'es arrivé ?

_« Le Spy m'a fait tomber dans le ravin »_

L'ingénieur fut comme paralysé à la traduction de ses mots.

_« Je vais bien, c'est passé. Medic m'a soigné, j'ai pris une bonne douche, tout va bien »_

-T'as p'us mal au moins là ?

Il lui répondit négativement, et l'homme au casque soupira de soulagement.

« Peux-tu réparer mon arme ? Elle a fait la chute avec moi et le Respawn ne l'a pas réparé non plus, sûrement à cause de moi »

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, et t'en fais pas, j'y travaille à ce Respawn ! Bientôt tu pourras re'vnir normalement.

Pyro inclina respectueusement la tête et fit un pas en arrière. L'ingénieur se rassit dans son siège, se tournant vers sa table où il avait posé le lance-flamme. Il l'examina un moment, sortit un rouleau de papier bleu ou il y avait le model du lance flamme et l'étudia. Il allait prendre une craie blanche quand il entendit le souffle masqué près de son oreille. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçu que le pyromane était penché au-dessus de son épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il voulait mais il fut arrêté par les mains gantées qui avait plongé par les côté de sa salopette pour se nouer sur son ventre. Le masque à gaz se posa sur son épaule droite pour serrer tendrement le corps trapu. En s'écartant un peu, le démarreur pu voir que les joues de l'ingénieur avaient pris une délicieuse couleur rose. Il aurait tellement voulu sentir leur chaleur, mais il ne pouvait se découvrir.  
Il remonta ses mains sur le large torse, jusqu'au cou, pour ensuite détacher les lanières de la salopette.  
Engie retint son souffle, voyant le gant noir et jaune courir de nouveau sur son ventre, son bas ventre, son entre-jambe. Puis les doigts tirèrent le membre du sous-vêtement pour mieux l'empoigner. Les caresses commençaient avec tendresse, comme la dernière fois, pressant de temps à autre juste comme il fallait jusqu'à ce que l'ingénieur se détende.

-Dieu que c'est bon… dit-il avec un sourire béat.

Son sexe durcissait au touché soigneux du pyromane. Ses hanches tressaillait de temps en temps, lorsque les doigts de son coéquipier s'aventurer sur le gland ou plus bas.

-Oh Pyro, quel comble que ce soit si froid héhé… plaisanta Engie la tête en arrière.

Soudain la main si habile disparu. L'ingénieur rouvrit les yeux et vit le pyromane faire le tour pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Qu'est c'tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il, étonné.

_« Plus chaud.»_

Ce fut sa seul réponse. Il baissa la tête et souleva son masque. L'homme plus vieux ne vit rien du visage de celui qui se faufilait entre ses jambes. Il n'entrevit que la langue rose et longue qui glissa lentement sur la tête de son pénis. Il frissonna de plaisir, c'était agréablement chaud. La langue descendit un peu plus le long de la verge puis remonta lentement. L'ingénieur ouvrait et fermait ses doigts sous cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. La langue s'enroulait parfois autour du membre droit.  
Les gants noirs et jaunes montèrent sur les cuisses de l'homme au casque pour se maintenir à la bonne hauteur. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors la bouche et fit disparaitre le bout du pénis à l'intérieur avec un petit murmure. L'autre poussa un soupire au contact de cette chaleur qui le brûlait presque. Et pourtant, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait déjà eu droit à des fellations mais jamais des comme celle-ci. Pyro avait la tête légèrement tourné vers la gauche. Il sentait ses dents glisser doucement sur son sexe durcit mais elle ne le blessait pas. Son coéquipier faisait très attention, bougeait sa tête avec précaution, pressant sa langue contre lui avec délicatesse pour ne pas enfoncer ses dents dedans.  
Engie posa sa main sur la tête masquée pour la pousser un peu en avant et laissa échapper un grognement de jouissance. Les mains sur ses cuisses le caressèrent des pouces comme pour lui dire que ça allait. Le jeune homme continua de sucer habilement son coéquipier, jusqu'à être habitué pour pouvoir aller un peu plus vite avec sa langue. L'autre rejeta la tête en arrière, bouche entrouverte, imaginant cette longue langue glisser sur son sexe, diffusant toute sa chaleur. Un « OOooowww, bon sang » sortit de sa bouche, puis il pinça les lèvres.  
Pyro décida de monter ses mains sous la chemise et le débardeur de son partenaire mais il les redescendit assez rapidement, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la sensation de sa peau. La pression des doigts sur sa tête l'encourageait à aller un peu plus loin encore, usant de sa langue du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il aimait sentir les hanches de l'ingénieur se surélever de temps en temps.  
Mais la main sur sa tête l'empêcha de continuer, elle le fit reculer la tête d'un coup, manquant d'enlever le masque à gaz.  
L'ingénieur éjaculait.  
Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le démarreur de feu, celui-ci était en train de lécher les giclures blanchâtre qui entouraient sa bouche. Sa langue était grande, mais elle n'atteindrait pas les éclaboussures sur son masque et son costume.  
Les mains ouvertes ramené près de son torse, l'ingénieur s'excusa, penaud et la langue disparue derrière les lèvres du pyromane. Alors il vit.  
Il ne voyait que le bas du visage mais tout le côté gauche était parcouru d'une grande cicatrice dû à une brûlure et les lèvres du jeune homme à cet endroit étaient scellées par des lambeaux de chair comme si elles s'étaient collées après avoir fondues. Le reste du visage était d'un blanc ivoire et les lèvres rose tendre.  
L'ingénieur n'en revenait pas, il était vissé sur son siège, la tête penché vers Pyro.

-Tu viens de te faire sucer par un monstre, mon vieux, fit l'étrange voix du brûlé.

-Pardon ? Euh…je… non ! Tu n'es pas…

Le démarreur de feu remit son masque et se releva. L'autre remonta sa salopette en vitesse et le retint pour qu'il ne parte pas. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Il baissa la tête, dépité contre lui-même, puis releva les yeux caché derrière ses lunettes de soudure vers le masque.

-Sors pas comme ça, t'en as partout.

Il sourit bêtement, les joues encore rouges, et il fit asseoir son coéquipier dans le siège ou il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il rattacha sa salopette et attrapa un chiffon. Il passa un doigt sous le menton invisible du pyromane pour lui lever gentiment la tête et essuyer le sperme sur le masque comme on essuie le visage d'un gosse couvert de glace à la vanille. Puis il enleva ce qu'il restait sur le col de la combinaison ignifuge.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

-Ta tête ? Nop.

« Et que je sois un homme ? »

-Hah ! Y a des trucs que j't'ai pas racontés sur ma vie à 20 ans, mon garçon, tu s'rais étonné !

Le présage de l'ingénieur se révéla vrai, le mouvement de tête de Pyro montra son étonnement, car évidemment, il parlait de relation avec d'autres hommes. Puis Engie déposa un baiser sur la tête de son partenaire qui s'enfuit avec un petit rire. Le mécano le regarda partir, poing sur les hanches, secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche avec un grand sourire.  
Il porta ensuite une main à son menton. « Je devrais peut-être lui rendre la monnaie d'sa pièce » se dit-il.

Ce n'est que dans la nuit, où il se remémorait Pyro lui faisant une fellation, que l'ingénieur compris pourquoi le jeune pyromane avait la tête inclinée à ce moment-là : les lèvres collées du côté gauche.


	6. 6 Une vengeance

6_ Une vengeance

Les deux batailles suivantes furent marquées par la victoire chez les Reds. Ce qui valut un tour dans le bar de la dernière fois. Le soldat narrait quelques évènements où il était seul contre quatre Blus ou bien quand il avait tranché la tête de l'ennemi Demoman. Le gros Russe lui, preférait vendre les mérites de son docteur bien aimé et manqua de s'énerver quand le Scout fit remarquer que le Medic n'en avait que pour son « cul gras ». Comme à son habitude, le mécano calma ses coéquipiers par sa voix douce et ses histoires. Pyro avait la tête appuyé sur ses mains, buvant les paroles du Texan. Comme il aurait voulu se glisser entre ses bras.

-Heavy et Medic sont un duo de choc, mais vous aussi, Engie et Pyro, vous avez bien travaillé ensemble ! fit remarquer le Sniper.

-Le Pyro devrait être au front ! Avec nous ! Et ne devrais pas se prendre pour une poule mouillée comme tu es ! reprocha le soldat.

L'Australien roula des yeux les mains en l'air, préférant se taire, car quoiqu'il dise il aurait toujours tort. L'ingénieur hocha la tête en guise de remerciement pour le compliment et tapota l'épaule de son partenaire au masque.

Engie rentra plus tôt pour travailler, laissant les autres s'amuser devant la boisson. Le médecin lui avait fourni une partie de ses recherches et il les étudia jusqu'à ce que le reste de son équipe rentre à la base pour se coucher. Car à ce moment, la porte de son atelier s'ouvrit et Pyro entra. Il n'avait pas d'arme à la main et ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et de signaler sa présence. Il se laissa tomber par terre devant le Texan et posa sa tête sur ses jambes, ses mains sur les protège-genoux jaune.

-Qu'est c'qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta l'autre un peu surpris.

Le masque à gaz marmonna. Il était dur de comprendre ce qu'il disait mais le mécano était habitué à présent à force de travailler en duo avec lui.

-Ils t'ont d'mandé d'aller au front ?! Mais j'ai besoin de toi !

-Mhhppff hhmhmhmfff prrrggfff mhhpf…

-Au moins, l'Doc est plus compréhensif… Qu'en a dit Soldier ?

-Mhhf…

-C'est d'jà ça, il accepte que tu fasses une partie avec moi et au front…

-Mmm… Mfff huuddda hhm …

-Le Scout ?! s'écria l'ingénieur choqué. Mais… Pourquoi demande-t-il à c'qu'on soit séparé ?

Pyro ne répondit que par un soupir, serrant ses mains sur les jambes de son collègue. Engie lui caresse la tête doucement d'une main, et de l'autre il retira son casque et abaissa ses lunettes. Le jeune homme releva un peu la tête pour le regarder. Le mécano se pencha en avant et prit le pyromane par-dessous les bras pour le tirer sur ses jambes. Il poussa avec douceur la tête masqué contre son épaule et son bras vient entourer le corps en combinaison ignifuge. Il le sera contre lui avec tendresse comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant.

-Ne soit pas triste, moi j'veux pas être séparé de toi, et ça, Scout pourra rien y faire.

Il prononça ces mots d'une voix grave et douce, presque enivrante pour le jeune pyromane qui se blottit un peu plus contre le torse à salopette. Ce geste incita l'ingénieur à le serrer plus fort et à lui faire don de son plus beau sourire.  
Le cœur du démarreur de feu battait si fort qu'il en avait presque mal.

Le lendemain, Pyro dut jongler entre un rôle d'attaquant et de défenseur. Il devait sans cesse faire des allers-retours épuisant, tantôt pour exterminer les Blus, tantôt protéger les tourelles et poursuivre le Spy ennemi.  
Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour reprendre son souffle derrière un mur, à l'abri des tirs ennemis.  
À un moment, l'ingénieur le rejoignit :

-Ça va comme tu veux, part'naire ?

L'autre répondit par un hochement de tête.

-T'as l'air crevé, mon garçon, pause tes fesses là-dedans un moment, ça t'f'ras pas d'mal !

Le pyromane marmonna joyeusement et s'assit dans l'espèce de local où résidaient de vieux ordinateurs avec radios sur une table accompagnée d'une chaise. Sûrement une loge de maintenance qui contrôlait une petite partie du terrain. Et quand le lance-flamme fut posé à terre, le masque à gaz fut violement cogné contre le mur. Pyro tomba à terre. Cependant, le coup ne fut pas assez brutal pour l'assommer entièrement. Il tenta de se relever un baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles et aperçu un beau pantalon bleu tombant sur des chaussures italiennes noires. Il sursauta et voulu se précipiter vers son arme mais un coup de pied au visage le fit rouler de nouveau par terre.

-Comme on se retrouve, mon ami…

Le canon froid se posa sur la tempe du démarreur de feu.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs intéressantes à ton sujet, continua le Spy.

Il lui donna un nouveau coup de ses belles chaussures dans la tête, puis la lame du couteau papillon se planta dans l'épaule du jeune pyromane qui hurla. L'espion se glissa tel un courant d'air derrière sa victime dont il attacha les poignets avec une sangle qu'il avait préparé. Puis la lame plongea dans la cuisse du prisonnier.

-Tu bougeras moins comme ça, ricana l'ennemi.

Puis il l'empoigna par le col pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur, arrachant un cri de douleur au pyromane.

-Enfin je vais prendre ma revanche sur toute ses fois et tu m'as brûlé vif, et je vais y prendre… plaisir.

Il laissa tomber sa proie et eut un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il redressa Pyro, l'obligeant à se maintenir à genoux, le faisant forcer sur sa jambe blessée. Puis la main gantée du Spy empoigna le bout du masque à gaz et le releva juste assez pour laisser la bouche à l'air libre.

-Ne t'en fais pas petit monstre, je ne tiens pas à voir ton immonde visage.

Il lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et fit cliqueter son pistolet contre le crâne du jeune homme. Pyro pu entendre, à sa plus grande inquiétude, le son d'une ceinture qu'on détache, puis le « zip » d'une braguette que l'on ouvre. Il se mit à trembler et fut terrifier lorsque l'espion lui ordonna :

-Ouvre la bouche !

Bien sûr il détourna la tête mais un coup de genou le cognant au mur derrière lui, l'obligea à s'exécuter. Les jambes au pantalon serré le coinçaient contre la paroi dure.

-C'est pathétique, mon ami, dit le Spy en entend sa proie gémir, tu ne fais pas ces manières avec d'autre personne pourtant. Allez !

Et il enfonça son sexe dans la bouche du pyromane, étouffant son cri de détresse.

-Tu mords, une balle te traverse le crâne, c'est bien compris ?

Le prisonnier hocha doucement la tête et fut forcer de sucer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il lui trouvait un goût horrible, il n'aimait pas faire ça, il n'aimait pas le Spy. Il bavait de dégout mais cela n'avait que pour effet de réchauffer le membre de l'ennemi, pour son plus grand plaisir à lui. L'homme élancé balançait un peu plus profondément ses hanches avec un sourire de bien-être et de victoire. Il ne se souciait pas s'il étouffait ou non sa victime, son plaisir passait avant tout.  
Les joues du pyromane s'humidifièrent il pleurait. Il pleurait de peur, de honte et de dégout. Il tremblait sous la douleur de sa jambe et de son cœur. Il avait envie de vomir mais il devait se retenir sinon, c'était une balle dans la cervelle et des antidouleurs pour toute la soirée.  
L'espion prit tout son temps pour nuire au démarreur de feu, s'excitant même chaque fois qu'il lui blessait les lèvres. Enfin il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Mais il obligea le jeune homme à avaler une partie de son sperme, l'autre ayant dégouliné sur son menton et son costume. Le Spy se retira et recula d'un pas pour refermer son pantalon pendant que sa victime vacillante toussait et salivait.

-Maintenant je me demande si je te laisse vivant petit monstre.

Il l'avait attrapé fermement par la nuque et faisait glisser son couteau sur la gorge rose de cicatrice, laissant derrière son tracé un mince filament rouge. Une toux fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenue.

-Oh et puis, tu n'es pas mauvais comme « suceuse », autant que tes collègues le sachent ! Si tu meurs ils ne le verront pas, admit-il avec un rire malsain. Mais avant de te laisser, j'ai envie de t'entendre crier !

Il s'empara du col du pyromane et le tira aussi fort qu'il pouvait, craquant la fermeture éclair.

-Non, non, non ! criait Pyro de son horrible voix.

Il fut littéralement balancé dans la chaise qui tomba à terre avec le corps, et il cracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche quand le couteau ennemi s'enfonça dans son ventre. Il avait terriblement mal.

-Ne l'enlève pas tout de suite, c'est un conseil.

Et l'abominable Spy disparu dans un nuage de fumée bleue, laissant le petit démarreur de feu sangloter tout seul sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, couché dans le sang, le sperme, la salive et ses larmes.

La victoire fut pour les Blus, l'absence du pyromane faisant échouer les plans qu'avait établit le soldat Red. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le vestiaire l'américain au casque de ferraille tonna :

-OU EST-CE PETIT FILS DE PUTE DE PYRO !?

Il tourna la tête vers l'ingénieur mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air perdu car il ne savait pas où était son partenaire. Pyro manquait à l'appelle.  
Sniper, Engie, Soldier et Medic partirent à la recherche de l'équipier manquant. Ils explorèrent les moindres recoins du terrain. Mais il était introuvable. L'Australien et le Texan s'arrêtèrent contre un mur.

-Mais où il est bon sang ?! s'exclama le premier.

-Y s'est pas envolé ! La dernière fois que j'l'ai vu il partait par ici…

-Ouais bah…

-Attends, tais-toi !

Ils tendirent tous les deux l'oreille. Un sifflement inhabituel avait attiré l'attention de l'ingénieur :

-C'est bizarre ce bruit, je l'ai jamais entendu avant… sauf…

-Sauf ?

-Par le masque de Pyro !

-Merde mais…

Ils se tournèrent vers le mur sur lequel ils s'étaient adossés et virent qu'une plaque de bois avait été trainée contre celui-ci. Ils la poussèrent et virent une porte qu'ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir.

-Appelle le Medic, dit calmement l'ingénieur.

Au fond de lui, il était horrifié. Son collègue ne demanda pas à répéter, il se dépêcha de partir chercher de l'aide. Engie s'approcha doucement du corps immobile et s'agenouilla. La respiration saccadée qui sortait des lèvres meurtries annonçait la douleur mais surtout la vie.

-Pyro… Petit ? Tu m'entends ? essaya l'homme trapu, les lèvres tremblantes.

Un gargouillement sortit de la gorge du pyromane. Il le regarda encore sans savoir quoi faire, le cœur serré. Puis il eut l'idée de détacher les mains prisonnières de son coéquipier et de recouvrir les épaules aux multiples cicatrise par la combinaison rouge qui pendait.

-Mais qu'est'c'qu'on t'a fait… murmura l'ingénieur totalement affligé.

-Mein Gott !

Le médecin était arrivé.

-Ingénieur ! Aidez-moi à ramener le blesser !

Ils s'empressèrent avec l'aide du Sniper de l'amener à l'infirmerie où le médecin s'enferma et demanda à n'être déranger sous aucun prétexte.  
Le pyromane ne pourrait pas sortir avant demain soir avait dit Medic à l'ingénieur inquiet qui campait devant le poste de secours. Heureusement pour eux que les prochaines 24H étaient libres.  
Heavy raccompagna le mécano jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer mais il ne dormi pas de la nuit.


	7. 7 Juste un protégé

7_ Juste un protégé

Le salon était empli de murmures, de chuchotements et de médisances.

-Parait qu'il s'est fait défoncé l'cul !

-Mais non, il a sucé l'ennemi ! C'est un traitre !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait été dans cet état si c'était un traître ?! Nan mais réfléchi un peu Solly ! Il s'est passé quelque chose et…

-Ce quelque chose s'appelle un viol, mon ami, appelons un chien un chien !

-C'est un enculé ouais ! J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'sucer un de ces fils de pute !

-Bien dit ! Cette chose, quel qu'elle soit nous a déshonoré !

-Bloody… Tu penses pas que c'est lui-même qui s'est fait déshonoré ?! Arrête de penser que tout ce qui arrive est pour ton équipe !

-Bah ça l'dérange pas de sucer l'ingé !

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

-C'est lui-là qui m'a dit !

-Pardon ? Ah je suis désolé je n'ai rien dit !

-Le Petit homme masqué n'aurait pas quelque chose à dire ?

-Très bien, très bien, je vois à vos grands yeux tourné vers moi que vous n'avez qu'une envie c'est de savoir que l'autre soir, me baladant dans les couloirs, je suis passé devant l'atelier de notre ingénieur et j'ai entendu…

-Et qu'est-c't'as entendu ?!

Tous les membres de l'équipe présents dans le salon se tournèrent vers l'ingénieur qui venait d'entrer, l'air furieux.

-Et bien… fit le Spy hésitant, je t'ai entendu faire quelques gémissements qu'on ne fait pas forcement que en mangeant un bon gâteau au chocolat, vois-tu ?

-Tu couches avec le mons… le Pyro ?! s'écria le Scout.

L'ingénieur s'avança et frappa la table du plat de ses mains pour faire taire l'équipe. Il parla d'une voix forte et ferme :

-Premièrement, je n'couche pas avec Pyro, c'est clair ? Deuxièmement, il me semble que les p'tits plaisirs solitaires sont pas illégaux et que la plupart ici s'y apprête, et troisièmement, arrêtez de l'traiter de monstre à tout vas ! C'une personne respectable qui s'donne du mal pour nous faire gagner ! Il s'embête à vous satisfaire et vous l'mettez dans la peau d'un traître, d'un être abjecte ! Z'avez pas honte, bande d'abrutis !? Pyro est tombé dans l'embuscade du Spy ennemi, y s'est fait rossé et humilié ! Ce fils de pute l'a délibérément laissé en vie pour qu'il agonise jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve ! Pyro s'est toujours rendu serviable au combats comme à la base et le jour où il s'fait agresser vous avez qu'une idée en tête c'est l'insulter et salir sa réputation !

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Mais l'éclaireur qui ne tenait pas sa langue lui répondit :

-Tu t'en occupes beaucoup de ton foutu Pyro ! Il te colle au cul non-stop ! On s'demande forcément si vous êtes pas des putains de pédales !

Il eut un petit sourire narquois, mais celui-ci fut vite effacé par la grosse main du Texan qui lui plaqua la tête sur la table assez brutalement.

-Alors écoute-moi bien, mon garçon, j'crois qu'tes oreilles sont pleines ! Que j'sois une pédale ou pas, j'fais bien mon boulot alors tu me respecte ! Si Pyro m'colle au cul comme tu dis, c'est qu'on est en duo ! Autant que Heavy et Medic ! Si j'm'occupe de lui, c'est parc'que personne ici ne l'fait ! Pyro est mon protégé, c'est compris ?!

Le gamin parvint à s'extirpé de la prise de coéquipier et s'éloigna au plus vite.  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule du mécano qui se tourna furieusement :

-Quoi ?!

-Comment il va ? s'informa l'Australien.

-Ah… heu… je n'sais pas encore.

Le Sniper ne dit rien et tira l'ingénieur hors du salon pour l'emmener vers l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir sombre et froid, Engie soupira :

-Merci de t'préoccuper un peu d'lui.

-Bah, il m'est utile aussi, et puis c'est pas un méchant garçon… un peu étrange c'est tout, mais c'est pas une raison pour dire de tel chose sur lui. J'essayais de les raisonner…

-Oui j't'ai entendu.

C'est le grand homme au chapeau qui frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un médecin visiblement très fatigué.

-Arrh… C'est pour le pyromane je présume ? Entrez mais ne l'épuisez pas de trop.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers un rideau blanc sur lequel ils pouvaient discerner l'ombre d'un corps reposant sur un lit. Ils tirèrent la toile et virent tous deux le démarreur de feu allongé sous les draps blancs. Les manches de sa combinaison pendaient des deux côtés du matelas, le haut de son vêtement était surement ouvert mais son torse dénudé était caché par les draps remonté jusqu'au cou. Il avait conservé son masque et il était dur de savoir s'il était conscient ou non.  
Les deux hommes enlevèrent leur chapeau par respect et le masque se tourna vers eux. Un sourire illumina le visage de l'ingénieur :

-Pyro ! Mon garçon, tu vas bien ?

-G'day, mon pote, ajouta le sniper.

Un rire émergea du masque. Le pyromane était apparemment content de les voir, il s'efforça même à marmonner comme à son habitude mais personne ne compris. Sniper en plaisanta et donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête du jeune blessé.

-Son état s'est vite amélioré, informa le médecin en approchant. Il pourra repartir dès demain, avec une tenue de rechange évidemment.

-Une tenue de rechange ? demanda l'homme au chapeau.

-L'ennemi à dut tirer fort dessus, la fermeture est cassé, impossible de la refermer. Il s'est reçu beaucoup de coup dont ceux coups de couteau et…

-Oui, oui, on connait la suite… grogna l'ingénieur.

Pyro tourna la tête pour éviter le regard des trois hommes à ses côtés. Son filtreur émit quelque sifflement, signalant son inquiétude et sa honte. Engie lui caressa la tête pour le rassurer.

-T'en fait pas, petit, j'pense que Solly t'accordera une p'tite trêve à mes côté. On t'laissera pas t'éloigner de nous cette fois.

-Mais on va t'venger, mon pote !

-Oh oui, t'peux nous croire, il va payer ! promis l'ingénieur en serrant le poing.

Le démarreur de feu rit de nouveau et acquiesça.

-Bon j'vais aller convaincre cette tête de mule Américaine de laisser notre Pyro en défense ! expliqua l'Australien en partant.

Medic reparti au fond de la salle sans rien dire, retournant à ses travaux et expériences tandis que l'homme trapu s'assit sur un tabouret qu'il venait de ramener près du lit. Il soupira en regardant Pyro, à la fois triste de cet état et des rumeurs qui circulait sur lui, et soulagé de le voir vivant et en sureté.  
Une main à la peau tourmentée, couverte d'une pellicule de croute rose et jaunâtre sortie de dessous les draps pour se tendre vers l'ingénieur. Il la serra dans son gant jaune et la regarda un moment. La brûlure n'était pas si vieille, le pyromane devait jouer avec les allumettes dans sa chambre et se brûler tout seul.

-Hum j'ai trouvé un livre l'autre fois dans mes étagères, un livre de conte.

Le blessé voulu se redresser, réjoui par cette trouvaille. Mais les grosses mains rugueuses le repoussèrent sur ses coussins.

-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

Pyro hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas et l'autre parti chercher le gros livre à la couverture verte et poussiéreuse. En revenant il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et ouvrit le livre sur le premier conte. Le pyromane l'écoutait attentivement, lui répondant par des petits rires ou des sifflements de surprise. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les lèvres et les dents de l'ingénieur qui lui donnait se sourire si exquis. De plus, le mécano avait soulevé ses lunettes sur sa tête pour mieux voir les petites écritures. Ainsi le malade pouvait savourer ce regard bienveillant et sentir son cœur fondre en lui.  
Le conte terminé, les mains robustes refermèrent le livre :

-Et voilà ! Faut te r'poser maint'nant, mon garçon.

Pyro marmonna un reproche qui amusa le conteur. Celui-ci se pencha et déposa un baisé sur le front du masque.

-T'es vraiment un gosse toi !

Il déposa le livre sur le tabouret et s'en alla, laissant seul le petit démarreur de feu avec les battements de son cœur.  
Pyro se pencha et attrapa le livre qu'il serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans les douces ténèbres du sommeil.

Plus tard, Medic rejoignit l'ingénieur dans son atelier afin de lui donner ses nouvelles trouvailles pour le Respawn. L'Allemand resta un moment silencieux puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-Qu'est le pyromane pour vous ?

-Qu'est-c'vous insinuez, Doc ?

-Je n'insinue rien, je tiens juste à satisfaire ma curiosité sur les hommes que je soigne.

L'ingénieur soupira :

-Pyro est juste mon protégé.

-Bien.

Enfin il s'en alla.  
Engie regarda les documents et les papiers rapportés par son collègue puis… il s'affaissa dans son siège, perdu dans ses pensées. N'était-ce réellement qu'un protégé ?


	8. 8 Alcoolisme

8_ Alcoolisme

Le sniper avait réussi à convaincre l'Américain de laisser leur pyromane en défense. Lui et l'ingénieur était donc posté dans la salle de l'intelligence. Le casque jaune avait construit une belle sentinelle avec missile dans un coin de la salle, à l'angle mort du champ de vision ennemi. Le démarreur de feu attendait près des portes, faisant des allers retours entre l'une ou l'autre suivant les bruits de pas. Il se collait au mur et attendait que les Blus rentrent pour les enflammer sur le côté ou dans le dos.  
Cette technique était plutôt vicieuse mais assurait la survie des deux défenseurs ainsi que l'immobilité de la mallette rouge posée sur la table.  
Le Russe et son médecin arrivèrent dans la salle.

-Qu'est c'vous foutez là ? demanda l'ingénieur soupçonneux.

-On a vu un espion ! geignait le Medic.

Le gros homme fit discrètement un pas vers la tourelle mais Pyro pointa son arme sur lui en marmonnant un avertissement. l'éclaireur Blu arriva par l'autre entrée, s'emparant du butin. Le pyromane eut le temps d'appuyer sur sa gâchette pour le faire flamber puis de se retourner vers le Heavy qui commençait à s'enfuir, poussant le Medic sur l'ingénieur. Un nuage de fumée bleu l'entoura pour dévoiler sa véritable apparence. Cependant, l'arme du jeune Red portait bien son nom : le Brûleur arrière. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas rapides et le Spy pris feu dans le couloir.  
L'ennemi hurla et le pyromane souleva son lance-flamme en l'air, poussant un cri de victoire étouffé par le masque.  
Il revint l'air heureux vers l'ingénieur qui lui tendait la main pour qu'il tape dedans.

-Gut ! Bon travail !

-Merci Doc, mais faut aller chercher votre Heavy !

-Jawohl !

Et le médecin décampa.  
La défense était bien assurée, l'ingénieur avait même fini par s'asseoir sur son distributeur et à battre le rythme avec sa clef à molette. Pyro aimait le son des machines construites par son coéquipier, il s'amusait parfois à saluer la tourelle de la main et celle-ci lui répondait par un « bip-bip» rapide. Cela faisait rire l'ingénieur.  
Bientôt, la voix de l'administrateur annonça leur victoire et le duo fut félicité avec le Scout et le Spy qui avaient ramené tous deux les mallettes adverses.  
Un tour au bar était alors primordial et ils descendirent en ville après avoir ranger leurs armes.

Ils mangèrent à leur faim et burent à leur soif. L'ambiance était agréable malgré quelque chuchotement à propos du pyromane. Et à la plus grande surprise de tous, l'espion se leva pour inviter l'homme en combinaison ignifuge à danser au rythme de la Lambada.

-AHAHA ! Il va danser avec un mec ! Han ! s'écria le Scout moqueur.

-Quand on apprend à danser, on danse avec tout le monde, l'amusement n'est pas réservé qu'au duo mixte ! rétorqua l'être sournois.

Et il emporta par le bras son invité au milieu de la salle.

-Tu es le plus petit, mon ami, il va falloir me suivre.

Ils se tinrent par une main puis le Spy passa son bras droit autour de la taille de son partenaire pendant que celui-ci posait son autre main sur l'épaule du grand homme. Ils se mirent alors à avancer et reculer, un jambe entre celles du partenaire de façon à être presque serré l'un contre l'autre, balançant leurs hanches sur le côté à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Puis le gentleman fit tourner le démarreur de feu qui riait, le retenant par une main puis le faisant tourner une deuxième fois pour le ramener contre lui. Les autres clients du bar, surtout des jeunes gens applaudissaient les deux danseurs. L'espion fit courber son partenaire en arrière, le ramena et recommença trois fois pour le faire tourner de nouveau.  
A la table des mercenaires, la plupart riait et acclamait leur coéquipier, l'alcool les ayant rendu joyeux et leur aillant fait oublier leur opinion à propos du plus petit des deux danseurs.  
L'ingénieur, lui, était affalé sur la table, une bouteille de bière à la main et trois verres de caipirinha près de son coude. Il regardait son Pyro se trémousser contre le Spy avec un air quelque peu irrité.  
Leur danse continua sur une mambo. De temps en temps ils se rapprochaient très près l'un de l'autre. Tous deux était assez agiles pour bouger leurs épaules et leurs bas du corps. Engie serra les poings.  
Enfin les deux coéquipiers revinrent s'asseoir sous les applaudissements, épuisés de leur performance. Ils burent encore un coup jusqu'à ce qu'une des clientes s'approche et demande quelque chose à l'espion mais il ne put comprendre. C'est par des gestes que Pyro lui indiqua qu'elle voulait danser avec lui. Il repartit alors pour un tour sous le regard amusé et invisible de l'homme au masque à gaz.  
À la fin, ce fut le Demoman qui vint balancer son postérieur sur la piste de danse, entouré de magnifiques créatures. On dut le tirer pour l'obliger à rentrer au camp.  
Durant tout le trajet Engie ignora le pyromane qui ne comprenait pas et s'en retrouvait attristé.

Après avoir pris sa douche après tout le monde, Pyro vint frapper à la porte de l'atelier mais il n'entendit pas de réponse. Il frappa encore une fois et une main l'attrapa par la nuque, l'autre ouvrit la porte et l'entraina à l'intérieur. La porte se referma et l'ingénieur poussa le pyromane contre le mur, ses bras robuste tendu de chaque côté du jeune homme qui s'était resserré sur lui-même, pris de peur. Les lunettes de l'ingénieur pendaient à son cou, il avait l'air fatigué et… un peu ivre. Il respirait fort, paraissait énervé, il sentait fort l'alcool. Un petit marmonnement aigu sortit du masque à gaz, ne supportant plus ce silence et ce regard. Mais l'autre ne bougeait pas, il paraissait réfléchir au ralentit, alors le pyromane tenta de le pousser pour fuir mais l'homme trapu se resserra contre lui et lui chuchota :

-J'veux pas qu'tu danse avec un autre… T'es à moi, oui ?

Puis la grosse main au gant jaune glissa dans le dos à la combinaison ignifuge pour le serrer plus contre lui pendant que l'autre main détachait les bretelles et ouvrait la fermeture éclair. Pyro essaya de se détacher de l'étreinte mais en vain. Il tremblait il avait peur, l'ingénieur n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était assez coller à lui pour sentir la bosse dure dans le pantalon voisin.  
Engie commençait à lui dénuder l'épaule pour l'embrasser jusqu'au cou ou il avait soulevé un peu le masque. Il ignorait les cris d'alerte sortant du filtreur, glissant ses mains rugueuse dans la combinaison pour soulever le débardeur blanc que le pyromane portait sous sa combinaison. Mais celui-ci tenta de le retenir en se débattant un peu. L'ingénieur le lâcha et Pyro tomba par terre en se cognant la tête. Il eut pour reflexe de se mettre en boule en gémissant puis ce fut l'ingénieur qui se laissa tombé sur les fesses. Il couvrit honteusement son visage de ses mains en implorant pardon :

-Pardon, Pyro, pardon ! j'suis désolé,gamin, j'te d'mande pardon, j'sais pu c'que j'fais ! Damned ! Mais qu'est-c'qui m'a pris !

Le démarreur de feu recula contre le mur, encore tremblant, se méfiant à présent de l'ingénieur. Il lui marmonna un reproche pour lui faire lever la tête afin qu'il voit ce qu'il signait :

_« Si tu voulais que je te masturbe il fallait juste le demander et ne pas m'agresser ! »_

Engie eut un petit rire doux et secoua la tête :

-Nan, c'pas ça, mon garçon…

_« Alors quoi ?! »_

-J'dois avouer que… J'étais jaloux…

Pyro resta bouche bée, mais ça, l'ingénieur ne le vit pas. Il sursauta quand celui-ci se releva pour avancer vers lui, mais il ne fit que remonter la fermeture de sa combinaison. Il rattacha même les bretelles et donna une petite caresse sur le masque avant de se retourner pour repartir vers le bureau et les documents qui l'attendaient.  
Toutefois, il fut retenu. Le jeune démarreur de feu le retint par le bras et le fis retourner :

_« Comment ça jaloux ? »_

-Pyro, j'ten pris…

Le pyromane porta ses mains à son visage comme surpris et heureux de cette révélation. Puis il sautilla, battant des mains, et entoura l'ingénieur de ses bras.  
D'abord confus, l'autre n'osa pas bouger puis il déposa délicatement la main sur le dos de son coéquipier avec un rire. Il fit glisser sa main sur l'arrière du masque et lui embrassa le front.

-J'ai grand besoin de repos, mon garçon, tu devrais toi aussi allé te coucher.

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais avant de partir il signa :

_« Ne boit plus autant, s'il te plais. »_


	9. 9 Sous le masque

9_ Sous le masque

Cette nuit-là, le pyromane venait encore pour « payer » la réparation de son lance flamme. Un lit repliable avait été installé dans l'atelier pour éviter les allers retours entre la chambre et la salle de travail. L'ingénieur était assis sur le matelas un peu dur et il regardait avec un sourire bienveillant son collègue entre ses jambes. La petite lampe de bureau était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce, éclairant les deux amants et plongeant les recoins dans la pénombre.

-Faudrait p't'être que j'pense à t'rendre la monnaie, non ?

Pyro releva la tête, gardant juste le gland de son partenaire sur la langue. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ou voulais en venir l'homme au casque jaune. Celui-ci lui fit reculer la tête d'une caresse sur la tête et il l'empoigna par les bretelles pour le relever près de lui. Il fit sauter les sangles en un tour de main et dégagea les épaules brûlées du jeune homme après avoir fait glisser la fermeture. Le démarreur de feu portait un débardeur blanc comme tout le monde sous son costume, et il fut vite enlever, dévoilant le torse à la peau torturée. Mais Engie n'en avait que faire, il voulait Pyro. Ce dernier avait compris le message et, dans un baiser langoureux, il débarrassa le mécano du haut de sa salopette et de sa chemise. Il enleva également ses propres chaussures en jouant du pied pour que l'autre puisse continuer de le déshabiller.  
Une fois que son amant fut nu comme un ver, à part le masque remit en place et les gants, l'ingénieur le fit asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux, face à lui, pour embrasser son cou fragile. Sa main découverte caressa la peau blessée mais douce du pyromane. Ce contact chaud éveillait quelque frisson à mesure qu'il descendait sur le corps qui le chevauchait.  
L'autre main, gantée de jaune, elle, coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un doigt vint glisser entre les fesses du pyromane, le faisant sursauter.

-Ah oui, par contre, c'est papa qui pilote, informa Engie.

Il entendit pour toute réponse un bafouillage étouffé et un petit cri quand son doigt entra.  
Le démarreur de feu s'accrocha aux épaules de son partenaire et vit derrière lui un petit flacon de lubrifiant mal rebouché. Il avait réellement tout prévu.

-T'en fais pas, j'connais, lui murmura-t-il pour le rassurer.

Il embrassa le masque noir tout en frayant une ouverture du bout de son gros doigt.  
Ensuite, il l'enleva et dans une roulade il parvint à coucher Pyro sur le ventre en travers du matelas. Lui était debout et enlevait sa ceinture le temps que le jeune homme se mettent à quatre pattes, quelque peu désorienté. Il ne voyait pas l'ingénieur abaisser sa salopette et son sous-vêtement pour libérer son membre dur. Il se pencha un peu sur le pyromane, lui accordant une caresse et des mots-doux. Lorsque son pénis approcha de l'entrée, se frottant doucement contre l'anus rose, il tremblait d'excitation. Il se retenait de ne pas pénétrer son amant avec trop de force pour ne pas le blesser. La tête de son sexe glissa à l'intérieur très doucement. Ses mains flattaient gentiment les fesses rondes de l'incendiaire. Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus pour caresser mais pour maintenir le postérieur de son collègue contre son bas ventre.  
Engie se sentait tellement bien, accueillit par la chaleur de ce corps qui l'avait toujours intrigué. Il poussa un soupir et recula progressivement ses hanches pour rentrer de nouveau, ignorant les gémissements du jeune homme. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en lui, comme s'il désirait à tout prix fusionner avec son amant. Il fut un peu plus brusque dans ses va et vient et légèrement plus rapide.  
Pyro éprouvait à la fois de la douleur et du plaisir. Il sentait tout son organisme trembler sous la robustesse de l'autre homme. Les deux grosses mains le maintenant avec force l'empêchaient de bouger le bas de son corps, si bien que lorsque le bas ventre de l'ingénieur vint donner un coup de butoir un peu trop violent, ses bras cédèrent et il se retrouva affalé sur le matelas, le cul en l'air, incapable de se relever.  
Cela fit sourire le meneur qui continua d'entrer et sortir, frappant de son corps les fesses de son partenaire en grommelant de plaisir. Il poussait un souffle rauque chaque fois que son pénis glissait dans la chaleur du rectum et marmonnait parfois « Pyro, oh Pyro, bon Dieu ! ». Tandis que le pyromane suivait le mouvement « Mph !...mph !... mph !...mfff !...mph ! »  
L'ingénieur se mordait la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas faire trop entendre son plaisir qui montait à vive allure et bientôt il se libéra. Il sentit le corps dans lequel il était tressaillir puis se détendre.  
« Mmh…Mmmmmmmmmmmmh… .» Le liquide chaud qui jaillissait en lui apaisait toutes les douleurs qu'il avait eu avant, le comblant de bonheur.  
L'homme plus vieux se retira et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de son amant, quelque peu essoufflé. Puis il tourna la tête vers le masque à gaz et parvint grâce à la lumière à distinguer un œil. C'était un œil clair, peut-être bleu qui le regardait d'un air fatigué mais admiratif et aimant. Engie rit et lui frotta la tête :

-Moi aussi j'sais chauffer, et pas b'soin d'lance flamme hein ?dit-il pour plaisanter. Mais tu peux r'baisser ton cul, petit, j'suis un peu rouillé pour faire ça d'fois d'suite !

Pyro rit aussi, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait gardé la même position. Il vint alors se caler dans les bras de l'ingénieur, frottant son torse humide de sueur. L'autre l'embrassa sur le front et demanda :

-Tu t'inquiétais qu'tes cicatrices me r'pousse ?

L'homme au masque à gaz hocha timidement la tête de haut en bas. Alors Engie enleva son gant jaune. Il ne le vit pas mais Pyro écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la main mécanique au bout du bras droit de son partenaire.

-J'ai eu un p'tit accident y a deux ans, expliqua-t-il, un problème de Respawn et je m'suis r'trouver avec une main en moins. Mais ça m'a pas arrêté ! J'conçue ce p'tit bijou et d'puis j'm'en sors plutôt bien ! Enfin, à toi d'me confirmer, gamin.

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête, totalement impressionné car il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que ça main n'était pas de chair sous le gant.  
Mais des bruits dans le couloir les tirèrent de leur béatitude. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, rangèrent et ajustèrent les draps du lit. Puis le pyromane se tourna pour repartir mais l'ingénieur de nouveau assis sur le lit l'interpella :

-Hé, petit… Est-c'que je saurais à quoi tu r'ssemble un jour ?

Son sourire fut si doux qu'il fit faire un bond au cœur du démarreur de feu. Il se figea puis serra ses mains en marmonnant, ne sachant que répondre. Mais il ne put résister à ces lèvres douces étirées de chaque côté sur le visage serein de l'homme plus âgé. Il s'avança et s'installa à genoux, au pied de l'ingénieur, et il posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il lui laissait le choix.  
Engie prit les bords du masque qui descendaient dans le cou, souleva précautionneusement et alors il le vit.

Il se revit il y avait quelques années avec sa femme. Ils se promenaient dans un parc, il faisait beau et chaud. Elle se tenait contre lui, entourant son bras robustes des siens, et lui, il regardait le paysage, profitant du vent qui le rafraichissait. Au bout du parc il y avait des HLM qui entouraient une toute petite coure décorée d'un arbre et de quelque banc autour. Ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir là un moment pour reposer leurs jambes et profiter de l'ombre. Mais alors ils avaient entendu des cris. Un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année plus loin, au pied d'un des bâtiments. Quelques habitants étaient sortis sur leur balcon, bras croisés pour voir l'homme bruyant. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il disait à ce moment. Il avait l'air malheureux et désespéré mais malgré ça, personne ne l'aidait. Et alors qu'il examinait l'inconnu, il aperçut aux pieds de celui-ci deux jerricans apparemment remplit. Tous les voisins étaient là lorsque le gamin avait renversé le contenu sur lui-même en pleurant. Et puis il avait sorti un briquet.  
Là, Engie s'était levé, effaré, il s'en rappelle. Les flammes s'étaient emparées du corps gesticulant du garçon. Ses cris étaient déchirants personne sur les balcons ne daignait bouger.  
Il avait jeté un regard à sa femme qui hochait sa tête négativement, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne brûler sous ses yeux. Il avait attrapé sa veste et accouru auprès du garçon pour étouffer le feu. Une fois les flammes dévorantes disparues, il avait appelé du secours. Il avait gardé le corps de cet inconnu en attendant que l'ambulance arrive et il avait même attendu de connaitre l'avis du médecin, restant plusieurs jours à hanter l'hôpital, au plus grand malheur de sa femme. Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier ce visage mutilé, cette bouche à moitié scellée pour toujours, ces cheveux disparus sur le côté gauche du crâne, et cet œil d'un blanc laiteux qui ne verrait plus jamais.

Engie était plus que surpris. Il hésita puis caressa le visage anciennement blessé du pyromane, les yeux grands ouverts. Il frotta ses paupières et regarda de nouveau le visage posé sur sa jambe.

-Mais… comment…

-Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda Pyro de sa voix cassée.

-Je… Oui, oui, je m'souviens bien d'toi ! Mais…

-Ça n'a pas été facile pour te retrouver, mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé, j'ai tout fait pour être enfin en face de celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Je voulais tellement… te protéger à mon tour je…

Sa phrase finit en une quinte de toux.

-Ne… ne force pas, gamin, lui dit l'ingénieur. Je… Aha c'est assez incroyable ! C'est …

-Tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Je… hein ?...

Le seul œil du pyromane fixait l'homme en salopette, puis il ajouta :

-Parce que moi je t'aime depuis le jour où tu as voulu que je vive. Je n'ai jamais pu cesser de t'aimer… je…

Les lèvres de l'ingénieur sur sa joue le firent taire. Le mécano tira son partenaire sur ses genoux et il le sera très fort contre lui.

-Écoute, petit, ça m'touche énormément c'que tu viens d'm'apprendre, et j'veux qu'tu sache que maintenant, t'es à moi, j'te laisserai pas ! C'est compris, gamin ? C'est troublant qu'on c'soit rencontré auparavant dans d'telles circonstances mais ça m'empêche pas d't'aimer.

Il aperçut un sourire puis le corps dans ses bras se relâcha un peu. Il sourit lui aussi et transporta le pyromane jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa l'homme en combinaison ignifuge dans le lit et le débarrassa de son harnais et de ses chaussures. Automatiquement, Pyro se tourna pour serrer dans ses bras une étrange peluche rose en forme de licorne avant d'être recouvert d'une couverture par l'ingénieur. « Il est vraiment étrange quand même… Jamais sus ce qu'il avait dans la tête…» se dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui murmurer :

-Oui, Pyro, je t'aime.

Puis il retourna dans son atelier pour enfin finir d'adapter le Respawn à son protéger.

FIN


End file.
